My life so far
by onion1080
Summary: Spencer has a life before she meets ashley.....now she just has to figure out if its the life she still wants.......
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

" Babe I'm going to work, I'll be home around 4 k?

"wait spencer, no kiss?

"Aww baby I'm sorrryyy.."

Spencer leaned forward and kissed Riley passionately and pulled away a little to fast for her

girlfriend, Riley groaned at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry babe gonna be late."

"Whatever..."

"I'll see you later okay, call me if you get bored..."

"alright, don't hook up with any random chicks in the back room tonight k..."

"come on babe not this again, you know I love you and I wouldn't do that..."

"I know you do, I was just kidding."

"good"

Spencer walked out of the the beach house and got into her black ford mustang cobra and

sped off into the night. She made it to Capone's bar in record time, only a minute late for her

shift.

"Hey LiL, how is business today?

"well Spence it's Friday, you know we're going to be slammed in a couple hours.

"Yea, I know, just making some lite conversation, can't I do that with one of my favorite

bosses?

"yea yea, ya little shit, I'm your only boss, you have to say that

"You know I love you though.

"I know you do...I love you too, kinda like a rash that doesn't go away.

"Ha Ha very funny LiL, I forgot you did stand up...

Spencer walked away and started to get ready for tonights crowd. She got the bar stocked and

made sure there was enough ice for tonight. She started talking to one of the other bartenders

named Lisa.

" hey lese, why do we have a drum set and guitars on stage tonight?

"Umm, maybe because someone is performing tonight...duh

"Ohh, well sorry for asking a stupid question ya grouch..

"Ahh I'm sorry spence, my girlfriend is being a bitch, accusing me of cheating and shit...its gett

ing old ya know.

"Yea, I can see how that would make you bitter, ohh except for the fact that she is right!!

"Well its still annoying as hell!!

Spencer laughed at that comment, she herself was getting a little angry at the constant

questions from her own girlfriend about cheating. Spencer would never cheat, especially not

after she saw what her mom put her father though. Her mom moved them out to New York

from Ohio so she could work at a hospital with her high school sweetheart and carry on her

affair. It was heart wrenching for her father and the kids.

"Well maybe you should just stop cheating on her huh?

"I try spence, but god damn, do you see the girls that come in here? They are always hitting

on the bartender. I'm surprised you don't cheat with as much as these girls flirt with you...

Spence just giggled. It was true, dozens of girls hit on spencer because of her sweet and innoc

ent yet completely hott look. It just made the girls and guys melt for her.

" I have a thing called self control...

"Can I pick that up at your local drug store or something, cause I have never heard of that...

Lisa walked away to get ready for tonight as Spence just shook her head and laughed as she

thought of another question.

"Hey leese, hold up, who's playing tonight anyway?

"Oh some chick, I think her name is Davies, Ashley Davies, or something like that, yea Raife

Davies daughter...

"Holy shit really, I'm a huge fan of her dad's music...

"yea well maybe you could have your way with her in the back while I cover you huh huh

Lisa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at spencer as she just sighed and wondered how she

could be best friends with someone so so so well slutty...then she remembered she loved her,

so it just doesn't matter what she does..

"yeah maybe or I could I don't know...work

"what is the fun in that, I'm telling you, If you get an opportunity to hook up with this davies

girl and you don't, I am so disowning you..."

"whatever you say love...can you pass me the grey goose please, your hogging all of mine in

your section...

"If you say that you will fuck her if she wants you I will...

"I will not do any such thing, and you know me better the that...

"well then say bye bye to grey goose..."

Spencer looked up like she saw someone at the door that she recognized.

"Hey leese your girlfriends at the door, and she looks pissed...

"what, no shit...

Just then spence ran past her and grabbed the bottles of grey and started doing her victory

dance, kinda like the funky chicken...on speed.

"Ohhhh you bitch...that is just fucked up...you know how fragile I am right now about her.

"Hey nothing and I mean nothing comes between me and my goose...

Lisa busted up laughing, which sent spence into a fit of laughter when LiL came up behind the

cackling duo.

" Hey you jackasses ready for tonight?

"Well we love you too... and yes we are.

"okay, ashley gets here in an hour, and Spence I want you to give her anything she wants

okay?

"Hey LiL, how come you didn't ask me to do that?

"well lisa lets see, I don't want you to fuck her and then have her never come back , is that

clear?

Lisa looked at LiL with mock offense

"Crystal"

"good, now are you okay with this arrangement spencer?

"Yea I guess th...

LiL cut her off mid sentence...

"great now we have that taken care of, go get changed girls and have a good night...

Spencer and Lisa walked into the back room and got dressed... Lisa put on her tight barley

there skirt with a tube halter top that basically covered her boobs...and her cleavage looked

like it went on for miles... Spence put on her tight black leather pants and basically a bikini top,

her abs were to die for and she liked to show them. They walked out of the back room and

they were chit chatting and not really paying that much attention, the bar was starting to fill up

and Spencer looked over at the door and nearly drooled when she saw this short, brown haired

drop dead gorgeous girl walking in. Spence just stopped and stared at her, she couldn't move

or breath for that matter. Lisa stopped to see what she was staring at and crashed right

into the bar.

"Holy shit that hurt...

Spence got out of her daze and helped her friend up off the floor with a slight chuckle.

"damn lisa you okay?

"well I would have been if I didn't stop to look at what you were drooling over.

"I was not drooling, and I'm sorry, but did you see that girl?

"Uhh hence the collapsing over the bar...

"ohhh yeaaa...sorry

"Its okay, not your fault I guess, I'll just blame it on the brunette thats walking right towards

us.

Spencer panicked...

"huh...she walking over here?

"yup, don't look now but she is right behind you.

Just then spencer felt a tap on her shoulder, she slowly turned around to be met with the most

beautiful brown orbs she has ever seen. She melted into them and found her self not being

able to turn away or focus on anything else. She saw the girls mouth move, but she heard

nothing, after a few minutes of silence on spencer's part the girl snapped her fingers in front of

Spencer which jolted her out of her trance like state. Lisa was laughing in the background and

spence turned around to scowl at her friend. She was brought back to the girl when she heard

her voice ask where LiL was.

"Excuse me, for the fifth time, do you know where I can find LiL, I am suppose to meet with her

She said this with a little bit of frustration. It could have been because she felt like she was

talking to a brick wall

"Ohh ahhh ummm yea...uh Lisa?

"yea spence?

"could you go get LiL, this girl needs to see her...

"Aye aye captain..

Lisa clicked her heels and saluteed and walked away. All spencer could do was laugh at her

friends never ending antics. Meanwhile she was left with this beautiful girl with no name and

a little bit of an attitude.

"I'm sorry about before, I guess i just spaced for some reason..

"Yea I saw that...by the way you have a little bit of drool on your lip...

Spencer's face turned crimson with that last comment, and the other girl could only laugh

"Uh sorry about that too, soo whats your name?

"ohh yea, um its ashely. ashley davies

She stuck her hand out to shake Spencer's and she felt a jolt of electricity and looking at

Ashley, she could tell she felt something too.

All Spencer could think was, wow this is going to be a long night...

sorry its short, but its just the intro

Please comment, just let me know what you think and if its worth continuing...K


	2. Chapter 2

takes place the day before the performance

chap 2

I wake up and notice that these are not my sheets or my bed or my pillow, even the

bed feels funny. " oh great what the fuck did I do this time", or who... The walls are a

sicking happy yellow color. The room looks like it belongs to a teenager. I look to my left

and see that there is a bay window and it is swung open, I hear children playing and birds

chirping. " Where the fuck am I, Disney or something". I smell breakfast,pancakes and eggs

and bacon, what? I have a good nose. I swing my legs off the bed and then realize that I am

without any article of clothing, so I frantically search the floor for my clothes. " underwear check

bra ha there you are, shirt shirt where are you? On the lamp...nice, K all I need is my

" Hey, didn't think you would be up" I hear the door a little to late and turn around slowly to

come face to face with a blond haired, blue eyed and if I must say so myself, a very pretty

girl.

"Ahh yea...just trying to find my clothes is all, you wouldn't happen to know where my jeans

are would you?

"Uhh check the ceiling fan"

I look up and sure enough I see my jeans spinning around and around. " what the hell" I

mumble.

"Yea it got a little crazy last night.

"I can tell"

"hey ash, uh you gonna stay for breakfast cuz I made pancakes and eggs and some bacon?

Ha I told all of you.

"Um Um

"its Rachel"

"Ha I knew that, I was just thinking of what I had lined up today is all.

"Oh okay, this is the part where you tell me you are really busy and that you will call, but you

and I both know I will never hear from you again.

"Look Rachel, I'm sure I had a great time and all, I just don't do relationships, I'm sorry.

As I say that I am standing on the bed to retrieve my Hollister jeans from the ceiling fan, and

Rachel is storming out of the room in a huff. "So much for being honest" I say to no one

in particular. I throw on the rest of my clothes and slowly make my exit down the stairs and

out of this poor girls life forever I'm sure. Seriously I really have to stop drinking I think to

myself. Ashley gets to her sky blue escalade and hops in and speeds out of the driveway.

"Shit , what time is it, I am suppose to meet LiL today to go over my performance tomorrow.

I pull up to Capone's and jump down and run into the bar, I spot LiL talking to one of her

bartenders.

"Hey LiL"

"Oh hey ash, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you where like sixteen.

She pulled me into a warm embrace, and I actually accepted it. I don't really do touchy feely

shows of emotion, Thanks mom.

"I'm really good LiL, thanks for asking, how have you been?

"Oh you know how business is, up and down, but other then that I'm great, its so good to see

you, and thank you soo much for performing for my bar.

"LiL, you know its not a problem, any time you want me to I would be here, anything for a

good friend of my fathers.

"By the way love I am so sorry to hear about his death.

"Thank you LiL, that means a lot.

" No problem sweetie, so anyway what are you planning on singing for me?

"Well if you don't mind I was thinking a couple of my original songs and then a couple of my

dad's old tracks, what do you think?

"I think that would be fantastic ash.

"okay, great then its settled, what time do you want me to get here?

"Well I was thinking 7, that gives you enough time to unwind and relax, have a couple of drinks

before you go on. I am going to have my head bartender take care of you, her name is Spencer

"sounds good, hey LiL, is this Spencer chick hott?

I smile as LiL looks at me with a sideways glance and shakes her head.

"You never change do ya? Yes she is hott, but she's not single...

"that doesn't bother me, you should know me by now.

"I do know you, thats why I picked Spencer, she is not the cheating kind..

I couldn't help but chuckle at LiL's lack of faith in me.

"Thats what they all say, before we wake up in my bed the next morning.

"Whatever you say little girl, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't be late, oh and Ash...

good luck.

"I'm not lucky LiL, I'm just good.

LiL exploded in laughter as she walked away, I couldn't help but smile.

I decided to go home and pick out the songs that I was going to perform. I was actually really

excited about this. I haven't performed in a couple years and I just love the rush you get, even

at a small bar. I got home and picked out the songs with surprising ease and just chilled the

rest of the night. I woke up the next day and I was practicing all day long, I had these songs

down. Now the hard part, performing them in front of people.

"Oh god, what the hell did I get myself into?"

Next thing I knew it was 6:45 and I needed to get my happy ass to the bar.

I got to the bar, walked into the door and immediately noticed this unbelievably beautiful blond,

with blue eyes that you could see from miles away, and Oh MY GOD, that body... and she is

staring right at me, her friend is talking and it doesn't even look like she is paying any attention

to her. Next thing I knew, her friend turned to look at what she was staring at and ran right

into the bar. OUCH, that had to hurt, I thought to myself.

That apparently brings this gorgeous creature out of her enthrallment long enough to help her

friend up off the floor, and I take this as the opportunity to get a closer look at her, so I walk

up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

"Um hey do you know where I can find LIL, I am suppose to meet her.

No answer, it looks like I broke her or something cause she is just staring at me and not

responding to questions. I decide to snap at her to get her to focus, then I notice the drool.

"huh what?

"I asked you where I could find LiL? Oh and your drooling by the way.

She wipes her mouth and precedes to ask her friend which i now know is named Lisa, to go

and get LiL for her.

"My name is Spencer by the way"

"Oh I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies.

I extend my hand to shake hers and I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body with her

touch. I look at her and wonder if she felt that too. With the look on her face I can tell she

did.

"Hey ash, glad you made it...

When I heard LiL's voice I broke eye contact and let go of Spence's hand and I immediately

felt like I was missing something.

"Hey LiL, whats going on?

"I can see that you already met Spencer

"Yea, yea I did.

Spencer looks up at me with crimson colored cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh at how

adorable she was...

"Spencer, take good care of this girl, I have known her and her family forever and I want her

to play here whenever she wants.

"I'll take good care of her LiL, don't you worry.

She looks up at me and winks and then cracks a sly smile.

This time is was my turn to blush, wait...what? I don't blush, what is going on here, I need a

drink.

"hey Spence, do you think I could get a double grey goose and coke?

She smiles at me and reaches down behind the bar where i assume she is grabbing the

grey goose.

"Anything for you ash, I'm at your service tonight.

"Oh really, this could get really interesting then.

She looks up at me and blushes again.

HA, 2 points for ash, 1 for Spencer, this is going to be a long night...

comments people, I crave them like I crave air or something less stupid


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

"I am at your service tonight, what ever you want"

"Oh really, this could get interesting"

Did she really just say that, and with the sexiest grin I have ever seen. I think I

turned 10 shades of pink and she noticed. What is up with me? I just met this girl

and I am completely losing it.

" thanks for the drink, I really needed this."

"sure ash,not a problem"

"So Spencer, whats your story?"

"Um...what do you want to know?'

"Well I already know what you do, so how about where you from?" because you are definitely

not from new York."

"What makes you think I am not original from here?"

"for one thing, you are to damn sweet to be from new York, and you practically have corn

fed stamped on your ass...

She looked at me and winked and I acted like that comment actually hurt, but in reality

she was right...I was corn fed.

"well if you must know I grew up in Ohio"

"ah ha...I told you...corn fed.

"what does that even mean, what, you don't eat corn?"

She looked at me and laughed and I had to laugh right back.

"Its not that I don't eat corn Spence, its just I didn't shuck the corn and then eat it

"ha ha very funny, for your information we didn't farm corn...our neighbor did, we got

it from him, and we traded our apples and oranges.

"Oh god, that is priceless...

She really was cracking up, apparently she thought that was the funniest shit she ever

heard. I didn't really get it, but I laughed along with her cause her laughter is contagious.

Its like the best laugh ever.

"okay okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'll stop laughing I promise."

No its okay, I like it when you laugh.

"Really, well okay then tell me more, um brothers , sisters, parents, boyfriend , girlfriend?

"whoa, um okay. well I have one brother, I had two, but he uhh, he got shot in a drive

by at our prom and died.

"Oh my god Spence, I'm so sorry...

"really not your fault, but thanks... anyway glen he is like my best friend, I talk to him all the

time, he plays basketball for UCLA, Mom is a complete bitch she lives her with her boyfriend

My dad on the other hand is the greatest man to ever live, he also lives here, umm and uhh

I um live with my girlfriend of going on two years, her name is Riley.

"Wow, okay so thanks for the low down... girlfriend though huh?

"Yea, why?

"Nothing, nothing, just to bad is all.

she looked right into my eyes after that and I swear we stared at each other for what

felt like hours, and once again my cheeks were blood red. Just then my cell phone went

off and it was Riley's ring tone, that brought us both out of our trances as I answered the

phone

"Hey baby, whats going on?

"hey Spence, what are you doing?

"um working ri, you know thats what I do when i come to WORK"

"Not flirting with anyone I hope...

"Riley, come on, did you really call me to start this right now?

I locked eyes with Ashley and she had a sly grin on her face as she was obviously listening

to my conversation. I turned around to face the other way and tried to get Riley off the phone

"Riley, listen, I really have to go we are starting to get really busy, I will talk to you later

okay?

"Fine, Spence, thats just fine, you do whatever you want...

"okay then...bye ri

click

"Trouble in Paradise spence...

"No, not at all

my voice was dripping with sarcasm and she defiantly picked up on it.

"Wow, sarcasm, its so nice to see it in you.

"Thank you so much for noticing...

"So Spencer, since I think we are like best friends now, how about you go to lunch with me

tomorrow huh what do you say?

"Umm well,

just then LiL came up from behind me and started talking to ash

"So ash, you think your ready to get up there and show them what you got?"

"Yea, I'm ready

"alright well get on up there woman...

she picked up her guitar and started heading to the stage when she came rushing back to

the bar and said

"I will take your umm well as a yes so i need your phone number by the end of the night

so I can call you and tell you where to meet me k?

Before I had a chance to answer her she turned and ran back up to the stage. She was sitting

up there like she owned it. She just looked like she was at home.

"So hey everyone, for those of you that don't know me I am Ashley Davies, daughter of

the late Raife davies.

Everyone erupted in applause including me and lisa.

"Thank you...um well, I am going to be singing some original songs and a few classics from

my father, I hope you enjoy it...

Just them she started stroking the guitar and the sounds that were coming from it was

amazing, her voice was to die for, the crowd absolutely loved her. You could tell that she

just loved being up there.

" so Spence, she is pretty amazing huh?

"yea she is lisa'

"awww, you like her, you want to date her and have her babies...

"Shut up Lisa, I have a girlfriend okay...

"Yea you do, but you want to replace her with ash, I saw the way you to were flirting like

crazy, I am not blind sister...

I was staring at her in amazment as she continued to chant and dance around to

"You want to date her and have her babies you want to marry her...

She just kept going util I threw a piece of ice and nailed her right in the head, bam...

"oh, spence it is on like donkey kong bitch...

She came lunging at me with ice in her hand threatining to put it down my leather pants.

I side steped her and she fell to the ground in a thud. All I could do was laugh, but she

got up with a vengence and caught me off gurard because the next thing I knew I was

unzipping my pants to try and get the ice out of my crotch... of course ashely decides

to stroll back up to the bar at that very moment

"Hmm, looks like I am just in time for the fun...

"ahh, so not what it looks like.

"ohh, soo your not digging in your pants trying to remove ice from your crotch?

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like...

"Did you need some help spence, cause I got two hands that would be happy to voulenteer.

Okay so, I don't think I have ever blushed this much in my life. Lisa strolls back over with

a victorious look about her face and she notices ashley staring at me.

"So ash, your set was amazing, you have a fantastic voice..

"thanks, Lisa, right?

"yea yea, so um did you ask Spence out yet?

I heard her say this and I was in complete shock. I grabbed a glass of ice water and dumped

it over her head...

"why thank you spencer, it was a little hott in here...

"No problem Leese, glad I could help." I said through gritted teeth.

Ashley just looked on and couldn't help but laugh over our antics. I locked eyes with her for

a breif second before she called out to lisa

"hey lisa, to answer your question, I asked her out to lunch and she said yes...

"Ohh really, well thats nice...

"going out to lunch now are we spence?

I looked at lisa with a death stare and she just grinned and started chanting that stupid song

but to where I could only hear...

"So spence, can I please have your phone number best friend?

She said it while giving me puppy dog eyes and pouting like a little girl, how could I say

no to that, thats right I can't.

"oh, okay...718-599-8413

"fantastic so I will call you, and you better pick up.

she said jumping off the stool and about to head out the door, she turned back around and

came into the bar embracing me in a warm hug. It was so weird how safe and happy I felt

in her arms, like I was suppose to be there or something. We reluctantly let go and she kissed

my cheek and said

"I will see you tommarrow, yea?

"yea ash you will see me tommarrow...

"good, then it will give me time to tell you about me, you know the parts you didn't read

in a tabloid...

We locked eyes again and laughed together, before she turned away and saunteered out

of the bar. As soon as she was completly out of the bar I got sad, and felt like something was

missing...

"Oh man, I am soo in for it now...

please...even a one word comment would be fine I am not picky


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

"So...your going to lunch with Ashley f-ing davies...you slut"

"Lisa, its just lunch, it doesn't mean anything"

"Really...hmm, so you weren't drooling over her earlier tonight?"

" seriously, why am I friends with you?"

"because you love me, and I should run your life for you, because honestly I know whats

best for you"

I looked at Lisa like she had grown two heads, and she just grinned at me like she actually

thought what she was saying was true.

"You actually think you could run my life better then me?"

"Well...yeah"

"Leese, you work at a bar with me and sleep with a different girl every night, and you cheat

on your girlfriend all the time, how is that okay?"

"its not...it doesn't mean i would run your life the same way. I want you to be happy, you

of all people in my life deserve it, and I know Riley does not make you happy..

"How do you know that?"

"Because you never smile that much when Riley is around, and when Ashely walked through

the door you didn't stop smiling until she left...

"That doesn't mean anything leese, it just means I think she is funny.

"come on Spence, give me a little more credit then that will you, I have know you for ten

years now okay, I know when you are happy and when you aren't...You should break up with

Riley and go for ashely..."

"Okay, I'm done talking about this, I got to go home to my girlfriend."

"Yea, go home and have another fight with a girl that doesn't trust you and doesn't make

you happy..."

"k bye bye Lisa, have a good night with the girl behind door number...what, four maybe"

"Ha Ha...you so funny...you crack me up girl..

I turned around and started walking towards the back to say goodbye to LiL when she

walked out of her office.

"Hey Spence, you taking off hun?"

"yea...and I am sooo looking forward to it"

"wow, I can tell, whats up Spence, trouble at home?"

"Ahh, I don't know LiL, I just...um, I don't think I am in love with Riley anymore, I mean

I love her, but ...damn I just don't know anymore.."

"Spence, you need to figure it out, because in the long run your just hurting yourself, and

the longer you wait the harder it will be to tell her.."

"I know i know i know...I'm going to tell her."

"Okay... is that before or after you go to lunch with Ashley?

"How the hell...did she put it on a billboard or something?"

My little rant caused LiL to laugh uncontrollably, and me to just shake my head and walk away.

I walked out of the bar waving to the rest of the crew and got into my mustang and drove

home to tell my girlfriend, something...

I walked in my my house and turned on the light in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator,

for some reason I was starving. I turned around and I was met by green eyes staring me

down.

"Riley...jesus christ, what are you doing?

"I was just waiting for you to get home"

"but its 4:30 in the morning, shouldn't you be sleeping"

"Spence you know I can't sleep without you home."

"alright well, I'm home now sooo, I guess we can go to bed.

"So how was work, meet anyone special?"

"Riley, not now, I am not in the mood for this, I'm tired and I just got home from work.

"What Spence, why so defensive?"

I just glared at her like she had just murdered my puppy, and she stared right back at me

like she did nothing wrong.

"I am sick of being accused of cheating when I'm not. I can't take this anymore ri.

"Oh whatever Spencer, you know I have a legitimate reason for thinking that. You work at

a bar, your hot, and your best friend sleeps with a different girl every night and her girlfriend

doesn't know."

"So you automatically lump me in to what Lisa does now, is that how this works, if my friends

do it then so do I, that is just complete bull shit and you know it.

I turned to walk into the bedroom to get changed in to my sleep clothes, I put on my boy

shorts and black tank and grabbed my pillow and went into the guest bedroom. Then I turned

back to her and said

"Oh. by the way I can't go with you to your parents house tomorrow because my brother

is in town and he wants me to go to lunch with him, sorry"

"I do not believe this, my parents have been planning this for a month and you are skipping

out on it for your brother, thats how much you care about me huh?"

"I'm sorry that I get to see my brother maybe four times a year, so yea, it does make him

a little more important then you."

"Spencer if you don't come to that lunch with me and my parents, I , well um...were done!"

"You know what...you do what you feel, right now I am going to sleep."

I walked into the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut, I heard another slam and

assumed it was Riley slamming her own door shut, just then I heard my phone going off.

"who the hell is calling me at 5 in the morning?" i whispered to myself.

I didn't recognize the number, but I just picked it up anyway, it could have been Lisa calling

from her newest conquests phone or some shit.

"Hello?"

"Spence?"

"yeah...

"hey its Ashley. I just wanted to call and say hi"

Oh my god, oh my god, she even sounds more sexy on the phone if that is at all possible

"Um, hi, why are you calling me at 5 in the morning to just say hi ash?"

"Well to be honest...I kind of missed you a little."

"Ashley, we just met, how could you miss me already?"

meanwhile I was jumping for joy inside at the mere thought of Ashley davies even thinking

about me, in any way, but I couldn't let her know that, I had to play it cool.

"Well...I don't know okay, I just do, so anyway where do you want to go to lunch?

"Um...you pick, I like just about anything"

"Okay...how about Italian?"

hmm my favorite type of food, how crazy is that, jee I wonder if Lisa has anything to do with

this.

"Um, sounds great ash"

"Cool, um meet me at the seaport at like 2, if thats okay with you?"

"Yea, thats great."

"okay, its a date, I mean where best friends, this is a best friend lunch, thats all. So how is

your girlfriend anyway?"

After blushing at the comment about it being a date, I finally answered her.

"well, me and Riley are having some problems right now."

"Oh Spence, I am really sorry to hear that."

"yea, sure you are"

"Spence, I resent that, just because I don't want you with her, doesn't mean I want you

hurting in any way."

I couldn't help but smile at that, god this girl is amazing, she is smart, funny, caring, and so

hot, oh and did I mention she is hot, cause she is...can it get any better...

"I'm glad that you are still in the mood to go to lunch with me though, did you tell her about

that yet?"

"Yea, about that, I kind of told her I was going to lunch with my brother.."

"Okay...I guess you have to do what you have to do."

I yawed a bit through the phone and that caught Ashley's attention.

"Spence, your tired, why don't you go to sleep and I will see you later okay?"

"Okay ash, I'll see you

"Sweet dreams love...

The way she said love made me sigh, she made me feel so good and I just met her, what

is going on with me?

"You to ash...goodnight.."

"oh, hey Spence, by the way, I have a surprise for you tomarrow...

"Ashley, why are you doing that?

"Because Spence, I like you, I like you a lot more then I think I should and I want to show you"

"I like you to ash...

"Alrighty spency, get to bed or you will be useless for me tomorrow" she said with a chuckle

"night ash..."

She hung up the phone and all I could think about was lunch with her and not the major fight

I just had with my girlfriend of three years that could actually cause us to break up...

But god ash is so damn cute...

I wonder what the surprise is, guess I'll have to wait and find out...

comments people...its like air for me


End file.
